Like every normal TV showing
by I Am Number 14
Summary: Like every normal TV showing, it must have background music. Here is the Capitol's background music in parallel to another present theme. I take requests for a specific scene/song.
1. Respect

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or Coldplay.**

_Italic_ = Capitol background music

Normal= Katniss' thoughts

**If you don't know this song, look it up! It's really good.**

* * *

I looked at the pale, innocent face of Rue as her breathing was getting slower and slower.

"Sing for me," she whispered.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

All this effort she had through these games- was it useless?

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

Yes, I'm singing for you out of my broken-down lungs, but that's not what you should have.

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

Don't die yet, Rue. I'm lonely. Try to fight the pain.

_Stuck in reverse  
And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

The tears leaked from my eyes more and more. Rue- my little flower of hope in these horrid Games, the little bird that puts a smile to my face here. I probably wouldn't even make it back to 12 if I tried. There would be no point of investing so much in her, if in a night she was...gone. Would I make it this far without her?

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

But the hovercrafts will make you look presentable. They will bury you back at your home. And I'll try to do that, too.

I took some flowers and spread them all over her. The blood looked less visible, and it seemed like she was napping in a peaceful forest.__

And high up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

From when the Capitol takes you high up in the air to when they bring your body down to 11, you will always look beautiful.

I struggled to leave Rue by herself, with the experience of her getting in danger alone.

I needed to do what was the best.

I gave the sky a three-fingered salute.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

I slowly left the area, climbing a fairly high tree.__

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

And I simply cried.__

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I...

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

* * *

**How was that? I take requests for songs and scenes! R&R, and read my other fanfics if you're bored!**

**-Tanya xx**


	2. Determination

Here's the second chapter!

_Fly- by Nicki Minaj ft. Rihanna_

Cato's thoughts right on the pedestal

**Disclaimer: i don't own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does.**

* * *

_I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly_

I came to win. To get the wealth and the fame. To survive all the other losers and be the only one living.

I_ wish today it will rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away_

If the rain comes pouring down, it's for the best. The rain gives me freedom, and a distraction to the others. It's also a distraction for me to not feel any remorse over killing anybody.

_Trying to forgive you for abandoning me_

I won't care if the allies are going to turn against me. Because I'm sure im going to win.

_Praying but I think I'm still an angel away  
Angel away, yeah strange in a way  
Maybe that is why I chase strangers away  
They got their guns out aiming at me_

Sure, I may not be the best, but I'm trying. I will defeat them all. I can even beat the Peacekeepers, with their cheap guns.

_But I become Neo when they're aiming at me_

I could dodge those cheap bullets and live no matter what_**.**_

_Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends  
Somehow they both seem to become one_

Now, it's us against 12 and others. Sooner or later, it will be me against 1 and 4. Who knows? Maybe it will even be me against Clove.

_A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
They start coming and I start rising_

When we see a victim, we'll never reconsider killing them or have mercy. Never.

_Must be surprising, I'm just amazing  
I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher  
More fire_

I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly

Everybody wanna try to box me in  
Suffocating every time it locks me in  
Painting their own pictures then they crop me in

Nobody has any control on what I will do. Not the mentors, the other Careers, nobody.

_But I will remain where the top begins_

If I'm the best, I'll stay the best.

_Cause I am not a word, I am not a line  
I am not a girl that can ever be defined_

I'm not a sissy. I'm a fighter that will change the world.

_I am not fly, I am levitation  
I represent an entire generation_

Since I'm the best, all the people of my time will remember my name forever and ever.  
_  
I hear the criticism loud and clear  
That is how I know that the time is near_

The dis-encouragement is how I know that I'm going to die. Pfft, that's never happening.  
_  
So we become alive in a time of fear  
And I ain't got no mother******* time to spare_

I was born in the time of the Games and I know that there's not enough time. This killing needs to be fast.

_Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
Such a heavy burden placed upon me_

If I actually die, my soul will be sobbing so hard. There's a 2% chance of that happening, so why bother?  
_  
But when you go hard your nay's become yay's  
Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's_

This work will pay off. I will survive.__

I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly

Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
I came to win  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
I came to win

Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
I came to win  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
Get ready for it  
I came to win  
_  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
To fly  
To fly_

* * *

How was that? Please review, I'll do the same to you!

BTW the first chapter was Fix You by Coldplay.

- Tanya xx


End file.
